Angel in Red and Gold
by MissAmstar1997
Summary: Selena meets Tony after a accident the two get into. Tony is worried that he might get her caught up in the press since they wont leave him alone since after his break up with Pepper. He just wants to finally find someone who he can marry but who? Will it be Selena or Ana the one he had a one night stand with? Will Selena or Ana win the heart of the Angel in Red and Gold?


_**Angel in Red and Gold**_

As I went for my run on the ocean side of Venice Beach I had my headphones blasted high to "Highway to Hell". I know you don't see a lot of 35 year old girls listening to AC/DC for a run, but hey I like it. I was wearing my red and gold sports tank top that covered my black sports bra, and I had my black running shorts with my red and black running shoes. My black long wavy hair was tied up in a high ponytail that went side to side as I ran.

So as I was running I come along the famous company Stark Industries. This famous company is the house of the amazing Iron Man that is the most popular superhero now. After his amazing save in New York City along with the Avengers, they are now the most popular superhero team. Tony Stark. The most handsome guy ever. Who is now single again might I add. It was all over the news about Pepper Potts break up with the handsome billionaire Tony Stark. It had something to with Tony being so into his work with Iron Man and Avengers. Well I mean we all knew it wasn't going to last long due to Pepper being into the company and not him. Oh well. But the paparazzi won't get off his back for an interview about his new life. To be honest I am dying for him to be on TV for an interview because I'm dying to know what happened between him and Pepper.

As I run pass the driveway into the company the chorus comes on and I turned the volume louder so I can't hear the traffic of 1:30pm. I'm running on pure adrenaline as I listen to my favorite song. As I run all of a sudden I crash onto the hood of an Audi. Damn that hurt more than anything in my life! As I fall to the floor my head was cut deep from the hard concrete ground. As blood is coming from my head I hear the door opening and closing. "Oh my God you're bleeding! I'm so sorry I didn't see you coming!" The man with a deep masculine voice said as he comes to my side and helps me up. "It's ok" I said, "I should have been paying more attention to where I was running". When I finally look up to see the man that hit me he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. He had on a pair of converse on, which I found pretty sexy. Then his face, his brown eyes that filled with concerned and his lips partly open. His dark brown hair in a combed back style. His goatee was hard to miss! I was just hit by Tony Stark! I almost fainted! I swear I mean me! Was almost killed by Tony Stark! I don't know if I should be happy or mad about this. He brings out a towel from his sliver sports car, and starts to wipe my forehead on where the blood was coming from. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you I was just checking my phone." He says this while wiping my forehead clean from the blood. He had a nice presence to him. He smelt like Polo Black, which was the best smell for guys in a bottle. "You know it's bad to text and drive at the same time." I say and I take the towel from his hands. "Yeah I know, but it's kind of hard to check it when I'm in meetings and saving the word." I giggle and he gave me a wink which caused me to blush. After that, he helped me up and insisted on getting me medical attention, but I denied. Once I was on my feet, I felt a little dizzy and used his car to support myself. I look up to him staring at me with concerned eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded, still holding on to his car. "You just got hit by a car, of course you're not". He comes to my side and slides his arm around my waist almost dragging me to the passenger side. "What are you doing?" I asked confused as he opens the door looking around as if he wanted no one to see what just happened. "I'm taking you to my place to get you fixed." he replied. I couldn't help but to feel as if I was really hurt and yet excited that I was going to be in TONY STARK'S HOUSE. Different feelings started to build up in my stomach.

TONY'S P.O.V.

I got into the driver's seat and turned the car on, putting on my sunglasses. I look to the side and look at the girl sitting there. "You know you never told me your name", I tell her as I start driving fast to my house. She turns around and with a smile, "I'm Selena" she says. "Tony" I say with a reassuring smile. I look straight at the rode replaying what just happened. I hit someone with a car. I start to get a little panicky. What if the press saw that I just let a girl into my car? Worse, actually hit someone with my car. "Are you okay?" my deep thought was interrupted by a female voice. "I'm fine, but you're not", I tell her grabbing a tissue and pressing it onto her forehead, "You're bleeding again, I think you're going to need stitches."

I pull into my driveway, seeing how many paparazzi were at my gate, made me really nervous. I park my car in my dark garage and let out a loud sigh, hoping no one saw me with a girl after what happened with my last relationship. I look to my right, and smile at her, getting out of the car. I go to the passenger side and open the door for her, offering my hand to her. She takes it slowly. I take her to the kitchen. We walked over to one of the counters, and I turned to her and grabbed her waist then lifted up her small body onto the kitchen counter for I can get a better view of the wound since she was smaller than I was. She let out a little gasp but then relaxed when I sat her down on the counter with a smile. I go back into the garage, and pulled out a first aids kit. When I walked back into the kitchen she is sitting on the counter where I left her with her legs dangling. I go to her opening the first aids kit and start cleaning her wounds. "I think you'll get out of getting stitches" I tell her smiling, "I was kind of hoping I could stitch you up" resulting in surprised eyes. I chuckled at her expression. I look at the scratch that was on her forehead above her left eye. "You might have a little scar from it but nothing major. I wouldn't worry though, your beautiful face is safe" I said as I gave her another wink and made her blush. I took some gauze and I place it above the wound. I then take the medical tape and take two pieces and place them at each end of the gauze. I help her down the counter gently then walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. I gave her some pain killers with the glass of water and lead her up to the guest rooms on the left side of the house. To my surprise, she hasn't really said much. Thank god she isn't a crazy fan. "You should lie down, I don't want you hurting yourself, and you are going to need to stay for a while" I tell her as I take her to the nearest guest room. I open up the door to my left and lead her into the room and help her to the bed. "Thanks" she says looking out the window of the view of the beach. I thought that she might want different clothes to sleep in since her shirt has blood on it. I go to one of the closets and grab one of my plain white shirts and throw it at her then I grab a pair of old pajama shorts that Pepper left here before she left me and handed it to her. "You didn't have to give me clothes to sleep in I mean I could have just rested in the ones I have on" she say while looking at the clothes in her hands. "I thought I would get the clothes washed for you since you have blood on them." She looks down and finally realized that there was a lot of blood on her shirt. "Oh" she said with a blush. "You should get some rest" I said to her as I head to the door. "I know it's only 2:35 but I think a nap will help you focus better." "Oh ok I will" she says as she looks at me with blue eyes. "Thanks" she says as she flashes me a bright white smile. "No problem, I'll see you in a bit" I say as I open the door and firmly close it behind me.

I walk into my room feeling a little relieved that Selena wasn't badly injured. I entered my room took my tie and shoes off and sat and the edge of my bed. I close my eyes trying to relax with my face in my hands, when I feel someone jump onto the bed. I open my eyes in surprise and jump back a few spaces on my bed. I look to the side seeing a girl with nothing but my dark blue button down dress shirt and underwear on. She had brown wavy hair, her eyes black with makeup, and red lips. Slowly, I start to remember last night.

SELENA'S POV

Oh my God! I still can't believe what has happened to me this afternoon. I mean I was hit by Tony Stark. I'm just so glad I did act like a complete idiot in front of him. I bet he would have just left me on the ground if I started fangirling. I look down at the clothes I had in my hands and finally placed them on the bed. I take my shoes off along with my socks. I put my socks inside the shoes and place them by the closet door. I take my bloody shirt off and fold it neatly on the edge of the bed. I put on his white dress shirt that he gave me and started to button it up. "It smells just like him" I said out loud with a smile as I finish buttoning the last button. I took my shorts off and placed them next to my sports tank top. I grabbed the pair of black and grey plaid pajama shorts and slide them on. They went up to my mid-thigh but was covered by his shirt I had on. I rolled up the sleeves so they were resting above my elbows. I take my ponytail I had in my hair out and placed the hair tie around my wrist then my hair just fell down my back. I hear my phone ring and I remembered I had placed it in my short's pocket. I took my phone out and checked it was a text message from my friend Tara, but then realized it has a crack on the corner of it. "Shit! I just got this iPhone 5s and it's damaged. It must have happened when I crashed to the ground." I said as I read the text message. _"Hey __ are you up to go to the club tonight? I bet we can finally find some guys to hit on ;)" _ I replied "_No thanks, I already have plans for tonight. I'll tell you about it at work on Monday." _She texts me back says "_Oh I see ;) well tell me all about it at work ttyl Chica!"_ I place my phone on the nightstand after I checked the messaged. I took my clothes and placed them on the dresser that was a few feet away from the bed. I walk back remove the covers slide into the bed and place them over me. The shades automatically closed themselves to hide the sun from my face. I fell asleep thinking about what happened this afternoon with a smile. "Tara won't believe me when I tell her about this."

TONY'S POV

_It all was coming back to me. The party that I had at my house. For my 43__th__ birthday. I remember that I had a meeting to get to at 12pm the next day. At the party I was wearing the dark blue shirt that this girl has on, with a pair of black dress pants and dress shoes. I remember the 50 and more people most of them I don't even know was inside my house celebrating my birthday. Even though I still had a great time….even when I meet the girl. She had on a lite pink color skintight dress with a black trim. Her hair was in a wavy up do, with a pair of black stilettos. She told me she was a reporter for People magazine. Then I told her if she wanted a 'personal' interview with me. I knew I was drunk at this point, which is the cause of my major headache. Then black from there. _"Hi" I say to the half nude girl next to me. "Hello babe, how are you?" she says as she snakes her arms around my neck. I get up from the bed and stand looking down at her. "I'm fine; um what is your name again? I'm sorry I kind of blacked out from what happened last night." She looks at me with hurt eyes. "Ana Quince. You gave me a 'personal' interview last night. Which I have to say was the best interview ever!" She says with a big smile. I shake my head at myself. I'm such an ass. I go to the side of my bed and grab her clothes and handed it to her. "I need you to leave now please. I don't want to get anything out about this and I mean it was just a fling for the night." I said as I grabbed my phone to check the email about the company. I have been at the meeting today and I needed to go over the new weapons that a designer sent me. It needed to be done for that Stark Industries would remain on top of the weapon companies. She comes over grabs my phone and starts to type something in there. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask her as she handed back my phone. "I just saved my number to your phone just in case you might want to….. get a hold of me again." She says as she takes my shirt off and hands it to me. She had a nude color strapless bra on. She puts on her dress and heels. A buzz goes off as she checks her phone. "And now I have your number saved." She says as she types something on her phone. Then she walks out and winks at me before I walk towards her to lead her to the front door of my living room. It was 4:25pm and it was safe since the press went to eat but then they will be back around 6:30. "I hope to see you again Tony. I had a blast." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek. I twitch at the touch of her cold lips on my warm face. She then walks out to her car. I look out towards her until she drove away. I closed the door softly for I wouldn't wake up Selena. Then I walk over to the mirror and see the red lips from Ana on my cheek. I grab a tissue and start to rub it off my face. After I got the last of red lipstick of my face, I go to the couch in the living room, and slid down on it. I run my fingers through my now loose hair, then down my face. "Ugh I really need to stop the one night stands. I'm never going to find my wife if I keep doing that." Yeah many people don't think that I want a wife and kids, but I do. I want to have a family and just finally meet someone who finally understands me and won't use me for my fame and money. I roll up my sleeves to be above my elbows. "Jarvis are you there?" I say to my house system and 'friend' Jarvis as I sit up straight. "_I'm always here for you Sir."_ His machine voice says to me. "Can you do a search on the girl in the other room? I kind of want to know who she is." "_Why don't you wait till she wakes to figure out who she is Sir?"_ I look up outside to the setting sun. "Jarvis don't be a smart ass and just do it." "_Yes Sir. I will scan her right now." "_Thank you honey bear." All of a sudden I hear a door open.

SELENA'S POV

I wake up from my deep slumber and look around the room. "How did I get home?" I said out loud. I look around the room and I sit up in the bed and realized that I was not at home. Then I quickly remembered that I was hit by a car and Tony Stark was driving it. "Oh I'm still at Tony's house." I say and I move the covers from my body. I swing my leg over to the edge of the bed as they dangled a few inches from the floor. I grabbed my head as it still hurt from earlier today. I remove my hands from my head and grab my phone. I checked it to see if anyone called or texted. "5:00 pm geez I slept for a while". I set my phone to the side of me and then stood up and turned around as the curtains in the bedroom were coming up. I walked over grabbed my phone from the bed and placed it by my clothes that were still on the dresser. I walk over to the door and open it to step into the hard wood cold floor that sent a chill up my spine. I look around to see if I could find Tony. I walk up to the living room that was a few feet away from the guest room. I walk through the doorway and I see Tony sitting up on a white leather couch looking in my direction. "Hey there sleepy head." He says as he shoots me a bright white smile. I blushed and mentally slap myself for acting like that. "Hey" I said as I walked over to the edge of a white rug that was laid on the floor with a glass coffee table over it. He was sitting a few feet away from it and I stood there playing with the edge of the white dress shirt he gave me. "How do you feel? I hope you feeling ok." He says as he stands up and walked over to me. "I'm fine. Just have a headache that hurts more than hangover headaches." He laughs then walks closer to me and lift up the homemade band aid that was placed on my forehead. "The bleeding has stopped but I think you should keep the gauze on just in case." He pressed the gauze back on carefully not to hurt me then look into my eyes. Wow he has such beautiful brown eyes. His eyes were a very nice hazel color that had a hint of green and yellow. I mentally slap myself. "Um...I should probably get home before it gets too late." I said as I back up slightly. "_Sir, I had finished the scan." _"Um not now Jarvis maybe you can see why!" Tony yells at his house. "That must be Jarvis. I always heard such good things about him." I said as I look at the ceiling. "Yeah he is my Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. That is where he gets the name Jarvis." He says as a small smile comes creeping on his face. "That is totally awesome!" "_Sir the paparazzi had return and is creeping into every little window they can find." _"God damn it! Will I ever find peace in this damn world?" Tony says as he tilts his head back and runs his hand down his face then turns to look at me. "Jarvis close all the windows and shades and lock every door for they won't get in like last time." "_Yes sir." _"Tony?" I say as I take a step closer to him. "I think it's time for me to go. I'll just let you be." He turns and looks at with sad eyes. "You can't leave!" He said as he step closer to me. "Will I mean you're going have to stay because I really don't want the press to hear about what I did to you. Or even think about what we might have been doing. Ever since my break up with Pepper they won't get off my back! I just don't want you to get involved with this shit." As he said that I got butterflies in my stomach and I also blushed when he gave me another bright white smile. "I know we just met today and already you are sleeping over but it would be the best if you stay here the night and in the morning you can leave." He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me. His touch sent shots of energy through my body. I blushed even more. Tony had a very nice soothing touch in which convinced me. "Ok I will. I just don't want the press to give you shit anymore." I said as I look at him with a smile. He gave me a nod that followed along with a smile. "I bet your hungry, I can find something to eat in the kitchen or we can order something. Jarvis? Do we have anything to make in the kitchen for the beautiful lady?" He said as he looks at me from the corner of his eye. "_We have two prim frozen steaks in the freezer, potatoes, green beans and gravy in a package. Along with the red wine from Italy you received from the villagers you saved." _Tony looks at me with a frown. "Well I don't know how to cook and my chef is on vacation. So we can just order something." He said as he walks to the coffee table and pick up his phone. "Well I can cook." I said as he looks at me. "My mom taught me to cook before I came to California for my job. I can sauté the green bean with some salt and pepper. I can boil the potatoes then mash them for mash potatoes, and warm up the gravy to go over them. Then I can grill the steaks with a steak rub and which it will give it a very delicious taste and that cuts like butter. You don't need to spend you money. I'll be happy to cook." After I'm done talking how I could cook the food, Tony puts down the phone and walks over to me. "You made my mouth water. That sounds delicious; I haven't had a home cooked meal since I was in college. I'll help you. Cooking can't be that hard." He said as he flashes me a smile. He the walks over to the kitchen and takes out pots and pans for we can start cooking. I never thought that Tony Stark would like to cook. As I see he was waiting for me, I walk over to him and take out the food from the cabinets and freezer for the steaks. I hand Tony the green beans for he can wash them. Tony doesn't seem like the person the press makes him seem….

TONY'S POV

I take a bite from the steak and chew it. It was nice and moist. This tasted like something my chef would make but only better. "How do you like it?" I hear Selena's soft voice that interrupted me enjoying the steak from heaven. I sallow then look at her. "It's the best dinner I had every ate!" I said as I scoop up mashed potatoes and green beans into my mouth. I hear Selena giggle as she was chewing the steak that was in her mouth. "I'm glad" she says as she swallows the steak. "I wasn't sure if you would have liked it since you more into the high class food." "This is high class food! I mean it tastes like something from a very fancy expensive restaurant in Beverly Hills." I say as I look at her. She blushes again then scoops up some potatoes and eats them. She takes a sip from her cup that had the red wine from Italy in it. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God this is amazing wine. I can tell it was aged very nicely from its amazing flavor the cork gives it." "It's from Italy and it says it was made in 1956. I got it as a gift from saving a village from a nuclear disaster." I said as I cut a piece of my steak. "It must be amazing to travel and to just save the world." She says with a giggle. "I always wanted to be a superhero when I was younger. I was a nerd of a child. I loved reading comics books and just learn to save the world." She says as she takes a sip of her wine. "I kind of envy you since you're able to do what you want." She had a sad look on her face and let out a small sigh. "You don't like what you do?" I ask as I look at her. She looks up at me "I do but it's not what I originally wanted to do once I moved here." "Jarvis?" I say while still looking at her. "_Yes Sir?" _"Please tell me who our guest is." I said with a smile as she looks at me with a confused look. "_Selena Luna Acevedo. She is 35 years old. Her birthday is August 9, 1978. She is originally from Milwaukee, Wisconsin. She attended UCLA with the degree in fashion and music. She is now working at Forever 21 as a fashion designer." _"Thank you." I said as I look at her with a smile. "Wow that is pretty impressive." She said as she looks at me. "Why don't you like to be a fashion designer? I thought that would be like ever girls dream to be one." I said as I finish the last bit of my dinner. "I did but now I'm regretting it because it's not what I truly want to do." She says as she cuts her steak. "I really wanted to become a singer once I finished my degree in music. Once I was done with college I made a cover CD and sent it to Colombia Records….Let's just say they sent it back saying I will never get anywhere in that career." She says as she places the cut piece of meat into her mouth. Once she finished chewing she looked at her hands that were on her lap. "So I just sent some ideas to Forever 21, H&M, and American Eagle. They all liked what I had and I went with the one I knew would give me more pay." I look at her and I kind of felt bad for her. She had a look on her face that I can tell she regretted never making that extra push to become what she really wanted to be. I never really feel like this for anyone and all of a sudden I felt like I wanted to do something to help her. "I'm really sorry to hear that Selena." I say as I look at her head that was still looking down at her hands. "I know this might sound weird, but can I hear you sing something." I said as she looks up at me with shocked eyes and a tint of pink on her cheeks. "I want to hear it for myself." As I said that I took my phone out under the table and hit record. "Um…Ok but don't laugh at me." She said as she sat up straight. "There's a fire starting in my heart reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark, finally I can see you crystal clear…" As she was sing Adele I honest thought she was a professional! I mean she sounded amazing. I honest can't believe Columbia won't sign her. Under the table I move my phone closer so I can record her more clearly as she comes to the chorus of "Rolling in the Deep". "We could have had it all, Rolling in the deep, you had my heart inside of your hand, and you played it, to the beat." She finishes after holding the last note of the chorus then looks at me. "Wow. I mean that is all I can say is wow. You have amazing talent." I said as I stop recording on my phone and place it back in my pocket. "Thanks." She said with a small smile. All of sudden her phone goes off. Her ringtone was The Pirates of the Caribbean main theme. She blushed with embarrassment as she hurried to grab her phone and answer the call. "Hello?" she says into the phone. "Tara I told you I'll you everything on Monday. Ok I'll talk to you later. Bye." She places her phone on the table. "Sorry about that. My friend was just wondering why I didn't want to go out tonight." She says as she looks at her phone. I notice there was a crack that was in the corner of the phone that went all the way down the screen. Damn, that must have happened when I crashed into her. I probably should get her a new one, just to be nice and a way to say sorry. "Oh it's ok." I said as I finish the last piece of steak that was left on my plate. We sat in silence for a few moments as I wait for her to finish her food. After we were both done, I stood up from the glass coffee table in the living room grabbed my plate and hers. I walked to the kitchen, placed the plates and silverware into the dish washer and turned it on. I went back to the living room and stop midway and looked at the back form of Selena. She had beautiful black wavy hair that went down to her lower back. She had a nice small hourglass form to her. But most of all she had those beautiful blue eyes. They were as blue as the sky. "Tony?" I came out of my gazed and looked at the small woman sitting down at the table. "Is everything ok?" she asked as she looks at me with concerned eyes. "Yes I'm fine. No need to worry about me, I'm a big boy." I said as I hear her softly giggle. You know Selena is a very adorable person….

SELENA'S POV

As he comes around to the side of the table he was sitting at he picked up his wine glass and finished the last bit that was in there. After he set his glass down on the table he looks at me. "What would you like to do now?" He asked as I started to lift up my wine glass to my lips. I look at him and think. "To be honest I don't know." I said with a chuckle and then slam the rest of the wine that was in my glass wine cup. "Hmm. Would you like to see the other half of me?" I was confused by his question and looked at him with confused eyes. He then came around the table to where I was sitting and reach out his hand towards me. I look up at him and blushed. I take his hand and he helped me up and was still holding onto my hand as he lead me down a flight of stairs that was to the left of his front door. He was to the side on me holding my hand as we went down the stairs. We stop at a glass door that was at the end of the stairs. I look at him from the corner of my eye. He was much taller in person and I was only as tall as his shoulder. Wow now that I think about it I'm pretty short. After he punched in a code on the keypad the door was unlocked and we entered. His workroom seemed bigger than his living room and his living room was pretty huge. In the way back I could see all his sports car and computer systems that seemed like he was working on. He was pulling my arm to the right to a spare room that was there. It was dark and I couldn't really see anything until he flipped the switch for the light. I had to get my eyes adjusted from the blinding lights. After I get my eyes back to normal, I look up and my eyes widen. In the center of the room was Tony's famous Iron Man (his other half). As the other lights come on one after another in the back I saw the other suits he had built and worn to fight. "This is my other half and my own personal art collection that I had made." He said as he pulls me to his Iron Man in the center of the room. He let go of my hand when we reach the red and gold man. "Oh my God this is amazing." I said as I touch the cold metal in front of me. I look at the armor and then the arc reactor caught my eye. The main reason for Tony to build the suits was because what had happened to him in the Middle East. I move my fingers and trace the edge of the circle that the reactor would show. I stopped and pulled my fingers away from cold metal and stepped back and looked at Tony whose eyes were fixed on me. "This is so amazing!" I said as I give Tony a smile. Tony gives me a smile back and then looks at the suit. "I'm glad you like it. I mean I don't really show people my suits but I thought I'll be nice and show you them." He said as he gives me yet again another wink. I walk around the red and gold suit in the middle and walk to the nearest suit in the back and noticed it had a lot of scratches and it seemed like it went through hell. I then look up to a sign that was hanging above it and read the sign out loud "The Battles of New York City. A fight for humanity alongside with the Avengers." I look at the suit and touched one of the deep scratches that were on the chest of the armor. I traced my fingers down the scratch that went to the center of the stomach. "That must have been one hell of a fight. At least you came back safe and sound." I said as I look over to him and saw a tint of pink on his cheeks. He looked at me and gave me a smile and I returned a smile back to him. I stepped away from the suit and started to walk towards him then I tripped on a wire that was on the floor. I gasp as I get ready to hit the hard cold floor and shut my eyes. Then I realized I didn't fall to the floor but onto something warm and comforting. I open my eyes and look up to see Tony's face with a small smile on his face. His arms were around my waist as he caught me before I fell to the floor. His soft brown eyes looked deep into mine as he lifts himself and me up to stand straight up. We stared deep into each other's eyes for a few moments as I felt my cheeks burn. I even saw his cheeks turn a bright red color. He then removed his arms from my waist and stepped back. "You are a very accident prone girl aren't you?" He said as felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. I giggle with embarrassment and started to play with the trim of his white shirt around me. "Let's go back upstairs we have a bottle of wine to finish." He said as he reached out his hand for I could grab it. I held his hand as we started our way to the stairs. Tony is a very nice and respectful person. So why does the press make him seem like a monster?

TONY'S POV

"And then I hid a snake into the Captain's boot and he screamed like a little girl as he ran through the S.H.E.L.I.D airship with one boot on and the other off." I laugh as I hear Selena laugh as hard as I was. It was about 1:30 in the morning and we have been nonstop talking and telling jokes to each other. Selena told me more about her life as she lived in Wisconsin, and her family. Her mother was a nurse at the Children's Hospital of Wisconsin and her father is a manager at Cargill Meat Company. She did theatre in high school and always loved to perform. Her mother is Native American and Mexican and while her father is Salvadoran from El Salvador. I also told her about myself but most of it she probably already know from the news. "Oh my God I can't breathe!" She says as she places a hand on her stomach and one on my shoulder. "If you need me to I know CPR." I chuckled as she giggles with a tint of pink on her cheeks. She lets out a soft yawn then looks at me. "Oh excuse me. I'm a little sleepy." She said as she rubs her left eye. I let out a loud yawn and rub my eyes as well. "Oh me too. Well I mean we did have an exciting day. I mean it wasn't all exciting until I hit you with my car." I laugh as she giggles then touches the gauze that was on her forehead. "Yeah I know right." She giggles as she stood up and grabbed both of our wine glasses with one hand and the empty bottle with the other. She walked over to the kitchen and placed the bottle in the recycling bin and then placed the glasses in the dishwasher. I stood up and walked over to the kitchen. I stop at the entrance way to the kitchen as I watched her put away the dishes and silverware from our dinner. I was in my gaze again as her personality and body is just breath taking. I mean she is the first girl that doesn't want to get in my pants but wants to take her time to know me and not the way the press views me. I came out of my gaze as I hear the cabinet door closed and she turned around to look at me. "Would you like to go to bed Selena?" I ask as I untuck my shirt from my pants. "I think that would be the best since we are both yawning." She says with a giggle as she walks towards me. "I'll walk you to your room then." I said with a smile as I offer my arm. She blushes and takes my arm as we walk from the kitchen to the guest rooms. We walked in silence till we reach her room. I turn to face her as I met her blue eyed gazed. "Well good night Mr. Stark. I'll see you in the morning." She said as she opens the door. "Good night Ms. Acevedo I hope you have sweet dreams and sleep well." I said as I give her a big smile and a wink which for the hundredth time tonight caused her to blush deeply. "Good night." She said as she stepped into the room and closed the door slowly behind her. I stood staring at the door for a few minutes until I stepped away from the door and started towards my room. I open my door to my room and close it softly behind me. I took my dress shirt off along with the underneath white short sleeve shirt. I then take off my belt and undo my pants. I throw my used clothes into the hamper and placed my belt inside the closet that was to the left of my personal bathroom. I went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of grey pajama pants and put them on. I then took out a black muscle shirt and put it on. I look into the mirror and saw the glow of the arc reactor in the middle of my chest. I turned around and looked at my California king bed and frowned at the size. Ugh why don't I have a wife to come home every day to fill that place in my bed and my heart? I walked over the bed and get under the covers. The lights go off and the shades go down to cover the windows. I lay awake staring at the ceiling just thinking about Selena. She was just so beautiful inside and out. I closed my eyes and pictured her wonderful face. I felt myself blush as I just think of her. I just met her and she just makes me feel happy. She is just so perfect…


End file.
